Twisted
by Jantaka
Summary: When Ash and co spend the night at Proffessor Oak's Lab, a strange love hexagon is revealed.


**_TWISTED_**

{Disclaimer} Too bad I don't own those sexay characters of Pokemon

Ash and Gary sat together on top a hill watching the sun set. "It's beautiful," Ash whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Gary said his face so close; Ash could feel his breath on his neck.

Ash laughed and punched him playfully. "Don't give me your corny pick up lines."

Gary laughed too, and rustled Ash's hair. "Did I tell you, your eyes are the color of the ocean?"

"My eyes are brown," he said rolling his eyes. Ash shyly took a hold of Gary's hand.

Gary leaned even closer, "and I love them that way."

They kissed as the sky slowly began to lose the bright reddish color.

Pikachu ran through the fields, his legs pumping fast. He needed Ash; lately he hadn't been giving him… attention. Pikachu and Ash had always "played together" when they had the chance. Right now Misty and Tracey were fast asleep in Professor Oak's laboratory.

Pikachu followed Ash's scent; he could smell someone else too. After a few minutes he spotted two figures on top a hill. As Pikachu got closer he realized what was happening. Ash and Gary were kissing, their arms wrapped around each other.

'Crap, I always thought Ash had feelings for Gary. Now who's going to be my play toy?' With a small sigh, Pikachu turned and hurried back inside.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Pi?" {"Huh?"} Pikachu turned around to see Misty standing in the doorway, her hair down.

"Why are you in here?"

"Ka… Pikachu pi chu." {"Oh… I just couldn't sleep."}

She smiled invitingly; "Well since we're both up…" She began to unfasten her robe. "What do you say?"

Pikachu's eyes lit up, him and Misty had been together secretly for months. Lately she too had been giving him less "attention". Although Ash had been fun to play with, Misty was even better. 

Pikachu nodded, his tail wagging. Misty dropped her robe.

Pikachu opened his eyes and yawned. Last night had been terrific, he had forgotten all about Ash and Gary. He got up on his back legs and looked around the room confused. Misty was no where to be seen, how long had he been sleeping?

There was a note on the refrigerator door, it read:

Pikachu,

we're gone out looking for pokemon, 

be back soon,

Ash 

Pikachu smiled, he had the lab to himself. He walked leisurely through the hallways and stopped when he heard noises. Cheeks sparked, Pikachu pushed open the door (which had not been fully closed) and went inside.

To his surprise and disgust he saw Misty and Professor Oak making out on the examination table, most of their clothes had been thrown on the ground.

"Chu?!?" {"Misty?!?"}

Misty looked up, "Pikachu, uh… it's not what it looks like," she stuttered.

Pikachu thundershocked them both and stormed out (the best a Pikachu can). 'Damn! Now I can't get any.' After thinking for a minute, Pikachu decided to leave the group (and the lab) and head for Pewter City, maybe Brock wasn't busy…

"Hey Agatha, I've missed you," Professor Oak purred into the telephone. Agatha didn't reply. "Okay Agatha, playing hard to get are you? Let's play the game."

"… No," was her tired answer.

"C'mon now, I'll start. We're in a shower, I - "

"No!" she replied sharply, cutting him off. "Listen, it's been fun, but you don't suit my needs, or tastes. I've been seeing… someone else."

"What?!" You mean I've been using that scrawny brat for nothing?! You know how many nights I've wasted pretending to like her?"

(Misty who had accidentally overheard became furious and began to cry. 'How dare he?!" She ran to the room she was staying in and began to gather up her stuff.)

"Who is he?" Professor Oak demanded.

Agatha hesitated, "Lorelei, for about two months. Professor Oak was speechless, he nearly dropped the phone. "Goodbye Charles," she said simply and hung up.

"Misty, baby, are you busy right now? I could lock the door this time."

Misty brushed past him and walked into the kitchen. Ash and Gary were sitting together, eating at the table. "Let's go Ash, we're leaving," she grabbed his arm.

He pulled away, "You can go, but I'm staying," he placed a hand over Gary's, "with Gary."

"Fine!" She left the table and walked to the door.

"Wait, Misty, where are you going?" Professor Oak ran after her.

Misty turned around and slapped him across the face. "By the way, you were terrible," she said before leaving the laboratory.

Professor Oak rubbed his cheek, 'Oh well, she wasn't worth it any ways.' He walked past Ash and Gary who were now kissing.

They stopped, "Thanks for the stay gramps, me and Ash are moving to my place." Ash and Gary stood up and left holding hands.

"Good riddance," he muttered and continued to walk. As he passed one of his guestrooms he realized there was someone in there.

"Hello Professor, where is everyone?" Professor Oak felt a smile come to his lips. He had forgot all about the other boy, his biggest fan. He stepped into the room. "Why hello Tracey," he licked his lips and locked the door. The last anyone heard from Tracey was a loud high-pitched scream that echoed throughout the lab.

****

Reviews please?


End file.
